


guarded hearts & giving yourself away

by reas_of_sunshine



Series: duck prompts (woo-hoo!) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (but not quite), Bittersweet, Cute, F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, emphasis on the bitter and emphasis on the sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: They're not quite starting over. They've found each other and decided to make a new chapter. They help each other heal from their past broken hearts.(prompt #43: "you're special to me")





	guarded hearts & giving yourself away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toddykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/gifts).



> this is just... a really dumb drabble i wrote for toddy because they converted me to this ship and i will help them keep this raft of a ship going
> 
> i used a prompt for this because i desperately need to get my writing flow back in the game  
> (also there is one single dirty joke but i didn't think it was enough to warrant a teen rating)
> 
> enjoy!

“May I ask you something?” Beakley asked when the commercials began to roll.

Gloria muted the television and looked up — sitting in Beakley’s lap was far more comfortable than she imagined; it felt safe and warm. “You just did,” she joked.

“Aren’t you a regular comedian,” Beakley mused.

She shook her head a bit, and the smile she bore was the smallest, faintest sort.

“How did you know?” she asked. “That you were attracted to women?”

Gloria’s response was a soft “oh” and she pursed her lips. She ignored the show coming back on. She had seen this episode anyway; Antonio was cheating on Conseula with her twin sister, Angelina, and he would get shot at the end by his own twin, Mateo.

She watched the argument on the television in a haze for a moment, trying to find a way to delicately explain it.

“I don’t know,” she eventually confessed. “One day, it just happened. Sometime after Fenton’s father left,”

Now it was Beakley’s turn to let out a soft “oh” in realization, in deep thought.

“I— I don’t want to talk about him,” Gloria stammered. “I heard he went back to Henvana, anyway,”

Beakley squinted in thought. She gently took the other woman’s hand and squeezed it. “Did he hurt you?” She grew concerned when her girlfriend ( _girlfriend sounded so immature, so young but it was the most suitable term_ ) wouldn’t meet her gaze. The downside of dating someone who could read body language and behaviors so well. “Gloria,”

The way her name was said, so softly, so hesitant, like that was the sound of a heart breaking.

“Diego wasn’t a good man. But I forgive him. Leaving was his way of apologizing, I think. He knew he was wrong,”

Tears brimmed her dark brown eyes for only a moment but she blinked them away and smiled when Beakley pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Gloria squeezed her hand in return.

And she had to ask.

“What about you?” she retorted. “Only fair you tell me about… whoever you had before me,”

Beakley gave a tiny, wry grin. “Well,” There was a small quiver of hesitation in her voice. Gloria appreciated how she could be soft around her, not always so stoic, so serious, so intimidating. “I had a partner. A wife, in all fashions except legal. I told you I was widowed, but that’s a mere assumption. She left me and I think it’s been easier for me to tell myself she’s gone for good,”

Gloria winced, and felt bad for doing so.

But she could hear the sadness, the disappointment in her love’s voice.

“Can I ask why she left?”

“Technically, you just did,”

Gloria gently jabbed her in the side. “Now who’s the comedian?”

Beakley smirked, “Your smart mouth is rubbing off on me,”

“But you love my mouth,”

“ _Gloria,_ ”

“Ay, you’re the one with your head in the gutter!”

Just as Gloria began to chuckle, she was pulled closer than close, intimately and cautiously, almost pinned to the cushions of the loveseat. They shared a brief, soft kiss and ignored the final, dramatic sequence of the telenovela’s episode.

When they pulled away, Beakley traced a finger under Gloria’s chin. Her smile was soft and sad.

“She left after our daughter died. After we were given custody of Webbigail. I think the loss was too much for her,”

Gloria faltered and let out a sigh. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

And asked what she felt like needed to be asked. Just for the sake of her heart’s anxiety.

“Do you still love her?”

“Yes,” Beakley admitted without hesitation. “She was very important to me. She was my first love. I had a family with her. But,”

Gloria arched an eyebrow and interrupted, “How did you manage to have a kid? I mean, back then,”

Beakley blushed a bit. “Working for SHUSH helped a bit with the adoption process. Government job and all. And... well, she wasn’t half bad at masquerading herself as a man when the three of us went out as a family,” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes when Gloria began to snicker a bit. “But as I was saying, that— that was a different sort of love,”

A moment passed, quiet and brief but seeming as if it dragged on for minutes.

Before Gloria nodded. “I understand,”

“That was then,” Beakley continued, her voice going soft. Almost vulnerable. But only for the woman she was beginning to devote her heart to. “And you’re now,”

“You’re such a romantic, Bentina,”

The playful teasing was cut off with a brief kiss to the corner of her mouth.

The words ‘ _i love you_ ’ were not meant for them. Or at least, not yet. They had lived different lives and experienced somewhat similar pains but they had each other now.

And they were good. They were what they needed.

“Y’know something,” Gloria said, with a soft yawn. “You’re special to me,”

Special was just a simple word for it. Special, as in the love she hadn't had years ago. Special, as in a second chance she never thought she'd get. Special, as in... something serendipitous and wonderful. And somehow, that filled the space of what they wanted to say. She blushed when Beakley adjusted their positions just so, comfortable enough to lay somewhat intertwined without cramping or feeling awkward. And something in her heart swelled when gentle, feather-light kisses were placed almost lazily on her neck and collarbone.

Beakley’s soft, happy little sigh did not help things.

Gloria felt like she would melt into a puddle of happy, smitten love goo right then and there.

“You’re special to me,” Beakley echoed. She smiled and Gloria reached out to lovingly trace the little wrinkles at the edge of that lovely smile. “I quite like that,”

“Good,” Gloria whispered. “Because I quite like you as well,”

They lay there, content on the love seat and in the soft glow of the television.

It was not a classic date night but it was enough for them; and they were enough for each other. That was all they could ever want or need.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made possible by comments like you!
> 
> ~reagan


End file.
